fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gunmen Shade
Gunmen Shade is an upcoming game by Outer Inc.. It will feature many Fantendo Characers like 3.14, McBoo, and Clyde. Story Beginning, In the Navy HQ The story begins in the Navy Seals' HQ where the Head, Don, is discussing Shadow's behavhiour Don: He needs to be put to sleep! Mark: No! That is way to harsh! Don: Maybe, but he almost blew up all off LA! Greg: True, but he already got demoted to private! Mark: I agree with Greg, he already has received his punishment. Hikkun: Well, that is 3 against 1. Don: Well, you can all suffer a demotion. Greg: Nevermind. Mark: Sure thing, boss. Hikkun: Well, I for one believe the punishment is too harsh. I don't agree. Don: Well... *Don pulls out a shotgun* Don: Time to run! *Don starts shooting at Hikkun* Hikkun: Ahhhh!! *Hikkun runs out the door and jumps off the ledge* Don: '''You can run you son of a bitch, but you can't hide. '''Gameplay Outside the Navy HQ Hikkun: Shadow, come in. I need to meet you outside the Office Tower, at 4'O clock. Hikkun out. Shadow: Alright, Hikkun. Gameplay Office Tower Shadow: I'm her, Hikkun. *Hikkun grabs Shadow and puts hand cuffs on him* Shadow: Hey! Let me go! Hikkun: No. They are gonna kill you. Shadow: Who? Hikkun: The Navy. They said, because you blew up LA, they will kill you. Shadow: But, I already got demoted. Isn't that enough punishment? Hikkun: That's what I said, but they obviously don't agree. When I tried to convince them, Don almost killed me. Shadow: So, what are the hand cuffs for? Hikkun: So we can sneak inside the building. I am gonna pretend to arest you so we can get inside, then I am gonna let you free, then, we split up. Shadow: Okay. So, who are those guys? Hikkun: Friends. Now, let's get going. You guys, you wait at the back so we can let you in. Clyde: Okay. Infiltrating the Navy HQ Greg: Hey, it's Hikkun. Mark: And, Shadow? Greg: Boss, come in boss. Hikkun just arrived, with an arrested Shadow. Don: It's a trick, don't believe them! Greg: Let's go! *Hikkun pulls out his Desert Eagle and killa Mark and Greg* Hikkun: Later, traitor. Hikkun: Here we are, *Hikkun let's Shadow free* Shadow: Hey, an SMG. *A soldier starts shooting at Hikkun and Shadow* *Shadow shoots the soldier, killing him* Hikkun: Let's split up. Gameplay Gameplay This is a basic Halo/Call of Duty/Gears of War game. A first person view with many types of guns. Characters *Shadow *Don *Mark *Greg *Hikkun *Madame Whiskey *Purple Koopa Bro. *YoshiEgg Nook *Clyde + The Tartan Army *Bloop *Wheelie Penguin *Timer *McBoo *Tranzformez *3.14 *Nightwolf *Dashed Koopa *Flame *LK24 *Nugg *Mick Cool *Battle Skull Weapons *Pistol *Sniper *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Browning 50. Machine Gun *Turret *NightHawk *Rocket Launcher *SMG *AK-47 *Flamethrower *RPG Grenades *Hand Grenade Vehicles *Jeep *Tank *Guardian Tank *Armored Motorbike Gallery Characters ShadowMan.png|Shadow Don.png|Don Mark.png|Mark Greg.png|Greg Soldiermazan.png|Hikkun Purplekoopabro.png|PKB YoshiEgg Nook FTW.PNG|YE Nook Clyde.png|Clyde Wheelie Penguin3D.png|Wheelie Penguin Dashed Koopa 2.png|Dashed Koopa Timer3D.png|Timer Nightwolf3D.PNG|Nightwolf McBoo MMWii.png|McBoo Goombario3D.png|Goombario 250px-LK24 UP.jpg|LK24 NuggMP8art.png|Nugg Mick Cool3D.png|Mick Cool 180px-Battle_Skull_3-D.png|Battle Skull TransparencyMicool.png|Micool 314 3D.png|3.14 Heart3D.png|Heart Flame3D.png|Flame Bloop 3.png|Bloop Weapons PistolGunmen.png|Pistol Assault RifleGunmen.png|Assault Rifle ShotgunGunmen.png|Shotgun SniperGunmen.png|Sniper Rifle FlamethrowerGunmen.png|Flamethrower SMGGunmen.png|Sub-Machine Gun RPGGunmen.png|Rocket Propelled Grenader AK-47Gunmen.png|AK-47 Machine GunGunmen.png|Machine Gun E-13 Laser RifleGunmen.png|Pint Rifle Desert EagleGunmen.png|Desert Eagle NightHawkGunmen.png|NightHawk Limeshot.png|Limeshot MortarGunmen.png|Mortar Vehicles TankGunmen.png|Tank GuardianTankGunmen.png|Guardian Tank AA CannonGunmen.png|AA Cannon EagleGunmen.png|Eagle War JeepGunmen.png|War Jeep Nuke CannonGunmen.png|Nuke Cannon Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:SonicWiki Category:Purple Koopa Bro. Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Clyde (series) Category:Flame (series) Category:McBoo (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Clyde Category:SonicWiki's Fan Games Category:First Person Shooter Games